bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Burst Frog
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10312 |no = 333 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★ |cost = 1 |maxlv = 1 |basexp = 10 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 208 |animation_move = 208 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 66, 72, 78 |normal_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = There's a story in Elgaia about a frog with a voracious appetite. It is said that this frog consumed the potential of people around it so that it could become king itself. However, after consuming so much potential it is said that other beings began targeting the frog in hopes of laying claim to its power. This voracious frog is now seen in Grand Gaia, though only very rarely. There is also a rumor that fusing with it could strengthen certain abilities... |summon = You're after my power too, human? Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit! Greedy as always, little human! |fusion = |evolution = | hp_base = 3300 |atk_base = 700 |def_base = 700 |rec_base = 50 | hp_lord = |atk_lord = |def_lord = |rec_lord = | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |atk_guardian = |def_guardian = | hp_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 0 |atk_bonus = 0 |def_bonus = 0 |rec_bonus = 0 |lordonly = |apcost = 1000 |aplimit = 10 |aprenew = 7 days |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 6 |ls = |lsdescription = |lstype = |bb = |bbdescription = |bbtype = |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Frontier Hunter reward * Victory Tournament reward * Daily Login Rewards * Honor Summon (event only) *Grand Quest - Various conditions *Special Events: ** The Sibyl Sisters: Chance to find on the third wave of all the Sibyl's dungeons. ** The Elemental Heroes: First clear reward on Level 4 dungeon. ** Great Tree's Melody: Random spawn in all levels. ** Songstress of Light: Random spawn in all levels. ** Trial of the Gods: Reward for completing each Trial. ** The Unholy Tower: Knight of Darkness: Only found on Floor 91-100. ** The Unholy Tower: The Truth and the Cursed Princess: Only found on Floor 191-200. ** Xenon & Estia: Prologue: Only found in "Duo of Virtue". ** Elgaia Vortexes: Chance to find on the third wave of all dungeons. **''Soul Bound Saga'': Only found on Battle 3 in all dungeons. **''Mysterious Paradise: Randomly spawns. **Ultimate Paradise: Randomly spawns and guaranteed encounter on last battle. **Heavenly Paradise: Randomly spawns. **Hymn of Dawn (Special Event): Randomly spawns. **Hymn of Dusk (Special Event): Randomly spawns. **Abyss Rescue Lv.4 (Special Event)'': Randomly Spawns * Reward from completing Egor Mountains and Ignia Cavern *Chance to obtain from Brave Slots *Level Up Campaign - Levels 9, 19 and 29 *Achievement System Records - Frontier Gate - 1,000 Training Points collected *Reward from several Frontier Gates *Challenge Arena - 4,200 Gold Coins *Guild Exchange Hall - 400 Guild Tokens *Event Bazaar - Omni Arcanum & Vortex Arena |notes = Guaranteed to level up a unit's Brave Burst by 1 when fused. |addcat = |addcatname = }}